IGot Detention
iGot Detention (also known as iCarly 50th Webshow Spectacular) is the nineteenth episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot The iCarly team plans to make a special 50th webcast, but when Sam gets detention on the same day they planned it, they have to find a way to do it anyway. Carly and Freddie get the idea to do a special webcast from detention because Mr. Howard never actually watches the students. Instead, he sits in the teacher's lounge watching the geometry channel. Both try to do various bad things the next day, but end up failing miserably. After Carly manages to get detention at the last moment, Freddie gets the idea to hide in the classroom closet so they can still film the webcast. They have one student to look out for Mr. Howard, a hidden camera for whenever he is in the room, and Wesley ready to distract him if necessary, but in the end they get caught. When Mr. Howard is yelling at them, Principal Franklin appears, who is revealed to be a fan of iCarly and has heard Mr. Howard call him a "weak, spinless fool" during the webcast. Principal Franklin sends Mr. Howard to his office, releases the students from detention, and joins Carly and Sam in closing the webcast. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a ten-foot tall coffee cup and starts swimming in it after he accidentally drops his cellphone in the coffee. In the end, Carly, Sam and Freddie join him, and they all have fun swimming in the cup. Trivia *Gibby received a Texas wedgie so hard that it causes smoke (friction between his butt and clothes). *This marks the second and possibly last appearance of Rip-Off Rodney. *Assuming only one webcast per week, this places the episode nearly one full year after the events of "iPilot." *The coffee cup that Spencer built is labelled as Skybucks, a parody on one of the most famous coffee companies, Starbucks. *The scented markers Carly stole from Freddie's locker are a parody of Mr. Sketch scented markers. *Sam mentions a book called "Scarlett's Web," a parody of Charlotte's Web for the first time. *The teacher mentioned The Geometry Channel which is probably a parody of the National Geographic channel. *Also known as iDetention '''or '''iCarly 50th Webshow Spectacular. *Unlike any other iCarly episode, the closed captions for this episode has the speaker's name followed by "SOT" (Sound On Tape?) before their dialogue. Example: **'Freddie SOT: 'unconvincingly ''Ca-caw! **'Carly SOT: Do it like a bird! **Kevin West who played Mr. Angst on Phil Of The Future guest stars as the unnamed teacher who brought out the burning microwave frm the teacher's lounge. *The message Freddie writes on the window was changed to "Principal Franklin egg head" in the Brazilian dubbing, probably to not cause innuendo. Goofs *Freddie installs a surveillance system, including a camera, in order to determine who has been breaking into his locker and stealing things (e.g. his fruit-scented markers). This does not make much sense, because anyone breaking into his locker in the future would most likely steal the camera. *When Carly throws her banana to activate the fire alarm it lands some distance away, but after the teacher comes out of the teachers' lounge and tells her the microwave oven has burst into flames the banana has moved across the floor and is lying at the teacher's feet. *Freddie hides his camera and computer equipment in the closet, then uses a ladder to climb up to enter the window - this doesn't make much sense because he could simply have hidden in the closet along with his equipment. *During the webshow, Sam always pushes the same button on her remote, but it has a different effect every time she does (this includes the time Principal Franklin pressed the button). *When Wesley throws a water balloon at Mr. Howard, it hits the right side of his jacket only. Yet when he goes to the detention room to find the kids doing iCarly, the entire front of the jacket is wet. *When Mr. Howard gets hit with the water balloon, he has a dark mark on his jacket, but when he goes to the classroom, the mark has faded. Realistically, his jacket would still be darker due to the water in the short trip it takes to get to the classroom. *Principal Franklin says that Mr. Howard called him a "weak, spineless, fool," but Mr. Howard never said the word fool. He only said Principal Franklin was weak and spineless. If Mr. Howard was supposed to call Principal Franklin a fool, it was probably cut out due to the time limit for an episode. *When Carly slammed her locker and got detention, she said that there's three more minutes left in school. However, the bell rings thirty seconds after this. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes '''Mr Howard: to Principal Franklin about Sam This girl is a menace! I want her eshpelled! Principal Franklin: What? Mr Howard: I want her eshpelled! Principal Franklin: What? Sam: He wants me expelled. and Sam sneak into the principal's office Sam: Dude, this is the principal's office! Freddie: I know! I'm so bad. Look what I did! up the window blinds to reveal a spray-painted insult Sam: the words on the window "Freddie says: Principal Franklin--" Sam and Freddie: "--sucks eggs!" Freddie: Ha ha! Sam: Impressive, that might get you triple detention! Freddie: Yep! When Principal Franklin sees that, you better believe he's gonna-- man washes the paint off the window to Freddie's horror and dismay Mr. Howard: Who slammed that locker? Carly: Me? Mr. Howard: Detention! Carly: Really?! Mr. Howard: Tonight. Carly: Yay! Mr. Howard: Yay? Carly: making face Darn! Claire: Carly, what's the signal for when Mr. Howard's coming? Carly: Uh, dippidido. Claire: Dippidido! Carly: everybody Everybody sit back down! Freddie:'' anybody'' Quick, pull me in! Sam: Freddie down Too late! Freddie: No, don't! Ahhh! Freddie: I fell in a shrub! Mr. Howard: I have ears like a hawk! I heard laughter, and I hate laughter! Sam: I thought you hated your wife. Mr. Howard: Her too! Now keep your mouths shut! Rip-Off Rodney: '''Please, call me "Rip-Off." '''Mr. Howard: sarcastically Uh-huh. Everybody's so innocent! air Do I smell burritos? Rip-Off Rodney: his coat gently Mr. Howard: I'm talking about suspension! I'm talking about expulsion! Deportation! And you can all start with 500 push ups, I don't care about what Principal Franklin says! door opens, Principal Franklin walks in Principal Franklin: You don't? Mr. Howard: students No, I do--''Franklin'' Oh dear....Principal Franklin! Principal Franklin: While I was watching, I heard Mr. Howard call me a "weak, spineless fool." Mr. Howard: No, no, no no! I said, Principal Franklin's sweater ''"sweet...stylish...cool!" Related iCarly.com blog posts '''Sam's blog: How to Get Detention by Sam!' 119 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Season 1 episodes